The Battle Across Time
by OmegaZero360
Summary: In the future, a band of survivors overthrow Mephiles the Dark. One of them was Zero the Hedgehog. When Mephiles escapes to the past to rewrite history, it's up to Zero and Sonic Heroes to save world...and the future from his wrath!


The Battle Across Time

Prologue: On The Brink of Annihilation

On August 6, 2015, the world ended in a horrific take over. Over 3 billion lives were lost on this day the survivors called _The Day of Chaos_. It was caused by a syndicate of villains who called themselves _The Sonic Slayers_. This team is composed of three beings: _Mephilies the Dark_: energy manipulating master, embodiment of the dark and negative forces & the self-proclaimed leader of The Sonic Slayers. _Omega Cyber Sonic_: the fully upgraded version of Metal Sonic & undefeated ruler of internet and all cyber-electronic devices. And Iblis: the fiery bringer of the apocalypse and general of the armies of The Sonic Slayers. They succeeded in terminating "_Sonic Heroes_", seized Angel Island and took control of the Master Emerald. Mephiles used the power of darkness and chaos to mutate the Master Emerald into the Omega Emerald and immediately began the systematic destruction of Mobius. With the Sonic Heroes dead, no one was able to stop them.

Eleven years later

After they dominated post-apocalyptic Mobius, started rounding up the survivors and made them into slaves, endlessly working night and day building a world-wide empire. There was a group who resisted against the tyrants. This group wasn't any group, they are the children of "_Sonic Heroes_". Swift the Hedgehog (Sonic and Amy Rose's son) became the leader of his new team: "_The Sonic Avengers_". "_The Sonic Avengers_" became the commanders of a world-wide team of freedom fighters called "_The Neo Freedom Fighters"_. The Neo Freedom Fighters waged war against The Sonic Slayers for five long years. Swift the Hedgehog, Clare "Tech" Prower (Tails and Cream's daughter) and Gigas the Echidna (Knuckles and Tikal's son) manage to terminate Metal Sonic on January 4, 2027. On June 11, 2029, they met a young hedgehog fighting off Iblis' scout drones. His name is Zero the Hedgehog…and he was defending the ruined body of E-123 Omega. He is a silver hedgehog with black-tipped quills; two of his quills pointed up and he has a tribal symbol on his forehead. He was immediately taken to _Avenging HQ,_ an underground world to the survivors located inside of the ruins of Castle Acorn. After Zero joined the Neo Freedom Fighters, and with the help of Tech, he rebuilt Omega. Because Omega's CPU chip was destroyed, Tech built a new one. After three days, E-123 Omega was rebuilt; but his control chip (his brain) was erased of all it's memories, experiences and identity. Zero renamed it E-124 "" (Sigma) because it was Zero's favorite Greek letter. Sigma's paintjob is metallic silver with black and gold linings and round shoulders with the Sigma symbol on the left. With the help of Zero and Sigma, Nightshade the Bat (Shadow and Rouge's son), Prisma the Hedgehog (Silver and Blaze's daughter) and Neo Team Chaotix destroyed Iblis, crippling the armies.

On the fifth year of the war, Sonic Fighters (including Zero and Sigma) manage to successfully infiltrate the enemy stronghold: a gruesome looking castle on a floating island. This island was known as Angel Island, but now it's known as Chaos Island. When they entered the throne room, there he was sitting on his throne: Mephiles the Dark. Zero assumed we would win because it a team against one being, right? Wrong! The Battle against Mephiles lasted for hours, but Mephiles had them on the ropes. Zero and Sigma began to glow and challenged Mephiles. They succeeded in defeating Mephiles and purified the Omega Emerald. The world rejoiced and celebrated knowing they won the war. Zero and Sigma approached battered and beaten body of Mephiles and said…

Zero: You saw this coming from a mile away, Mephiles. *generates an energy sword and prepares to stab him* And now, you die!

Mephiles: The future is not written in stone. Anyone can rewrite the past and change the future, you fool! Case and point: ME!

"THERE IS NO FUTURE FOR YOU!" Zero shouted in a fiery rage.

"I disagree, Zero" Mephiles said then let out an evil chuckle.

Using the remaining dark power of the Master Emerald, Mephiles creates a time portal and jumps into it. Zero and Omega jump in to the portal to pursue him right before the portal dissipates. Sonic Fighters can only watch as the events happened. As reinforcements arrived to take them back to HQ, Swift looked back at the Master Emerald.

"Good luck Zero…our future is at risk. The fate of our planet depends on you" Swift said with hope.

As he's falling through the time warp, Zero briefs himself with three objectives: 1: Insure the survival of his mother and Sonic Heroes. 2: prevent the rising of Iblis and Metal Sonic and 3: terminate Mephiles…by any means necessary…


End file.
